


A few bowls of stew

by Platform_Fanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platform_Fanfics/pseuds/Platform_Fanfics
Summary: After the war is over, Hagrid and Xenophilius Lovegood have a chance meetup when getting out of the rain. They share a meal and conversation and decide to continue meeting. They become close friends and after six months realise there is something more.





	A few bowls of stew

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Ollie Robison who doesn’t have an AO3 but he wanted this to be added to the collection still

Hearing a knock at the door, Hagrid got up from his chair and headed towards the door. Fang was barking but didn’t even get up out of his cozy bed by the fireplace. Reaching the door, Hagrid quickly and clumsily tried to tame his hair and straighten his vest. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt nervous when they’d been meeting for dinner and drinks for months. He pushed aside the thoughts, shaking his head at himself and opened the door with a smile. 

 

Xenophilius Lovegood was standing on his steps, a bottle of whiskey and a small box in his hands.

 

“Ah, Hagrid! Good to see you!”

 

Hagrid mumbled out a hello and moved aside to allow him into the hut. “‘Ello, Xen. Com’ on in out’ve that cold!”

 

He took the bottle and the box, and set them on the table. Xenophilius said a hello to Fang, giving him a quick pat before walking over to the fire to warm his hands, smelling the stew that was cooking in a cauldron. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at Hagrid.

 

“Mmm, this smells fantastic! It seems you’ve outdone yourself this week”

 

Hagrid smiled and turned away, looking at the box and the bottle sitting on the table. “It looks like ’m not the on’y one’s outdid ‘imself. What’ve ye got

in the box, Xen?”

 

Xenophilius turned away from the fire wearing a grin, and shook his finger at Hagrid while clicking his tongue.

 

“Don’t you open that box, Ruby. That’s a surprise. For later.” He gave Hagrid a smile and a wink, then whirled around towards the cupboards, grabbing down a kettle and two mugs. They made tea and tended the stew in a comfortable silence that was peppered by the occasional bit of conversation or a fleeting glance.

 

While grabbing down the bowls and plates for their dinner, Hagrid’s mind wandered to how these weekly dinners had started. He had been over in Hogsmeade walking with Fang, wandering around to get some fresh air and take in the changing colors of the leaves and had decided to stop into The Three Broomsticks when it had started to rain.

 

He had gone inside and just a few people were scattered about. He sat down at a table in the corner where Madam Rosmerta kept a few larger chairs for him. He sat down with Fang curled at his feet, ordered a large mug of ale and a bowl of stew and leaned down to pat fang on the head and hand him the biscuit that they brought him with his food. He was shocked when he sat back up to see someone standing there. Xenophilius stood there, watching and smiling at Fang and Hagrid interacting so sweetly.

 

“Rubeus Hagrid? I’m sorry to intrude, but I saw you and your dog sitting over here, and wondered if I might join you? I don’t know if you know me, but I’m Xenophilius Lovegood. I believe you know my daughter, Luna?” He stood there for a moment waiting, watching Hagrid stare a little blankly at him.

 

Finally, “o course, o course” came out of his mouth, and he gestured to the seat opposite him. They were both kind of silent for a few minutes, then Xenophilius ordered the same stew and ale Hagrid had. They both ate silently for a few minutes when Xenophilius commented on how good the stew was. Hagrid agreed, and then they started chatting back and forth about what had brought them into the pub that day and how life had been since the war ended. They laughed, reminisced, and talked together for hours, staying in The Three Broomsticks until it was closing down.

 

When they were on their way out the door, Xenophilius turned and said “Rubeus, would you like to get together again next week? That was such a nice time talking with you, and I don’t get that often.”

 

Hagrid agreed, and they made plans to meet up again the following week for dinner.

 

Now it was six months later, and they’d met for dinner every week since, lately even more than that. They’d gone to different places, taken strolls through the Hogwarts grounds and along the lake, met in Diagon Alley, made dinner for each other in their homes, and had become very close.

 

Hagrid finished setting the table, while Xenophilius grabbed the bottle and mixed them both a drink with the tea he’d made. With the stew now in bowls on the table, they sat down to their dinner. Xenophilius handed Fang a biscuit, and moved his things to the place next to Hagrid. He scooted their bowls away and placed the nice box he’d brought in front of Hagrid. He looked nervous, but was smiling.

 

Hagrid wore a big smile and said “What’s this, Xen?”

 

“Oh, it’s something I got just for you, Ruby. To celebrate.”

 

Hagrid opened the box to find a small heart-shaped pink cake with two dragons curled together on it. One was a larger black dragon and one a smaller silver dragon.

 

Hagrid’s eyes welled up with tears, and he managed to say “What’r we celebratin’, Xen?”

 

Xenophilius smiled and looked at Hagrid, then pointed to the bowls of stew and the special biscuits for Fang from Madame Rosmerta.

 

“Well, you are celebrating, too, aren’t you? All of these things from that rainy night when we first shared a meal over in Hogsmeade? I know this isn’t what we planned, but I don’t want to think of life without you anymore. I’m hoping you feel the same, Ruby.” He looked down at his hands.

 

Hagrid let out a deep breath, turned to Xenophilius and reached out for his hand. That one gesture took all of their nerves away. Hagrid leaned down and kissed him softly for the first time. They both chuckled as Xenophilius wiped away Hagrid’s tears. They went back to their dinner and cake, sitting closely and chatting happily about the days to come.

 

 


End file.
